History Of Bragging Rights
Bragging Rights 09 - Pittsburgh, PA - Mellon Arena - October 25, 2009 (13,562; 11,000 paid; sell out) ECW World Champion Christian pinned Paul Burchill Pay-per-view bouts - featured Michael Cole, Todd Grisham, & Jerry Lawler on commentary; the Bragging Rights trophy was positioned ringside beside the commentary table; included a backstage segment with Cody Rhodes and R-Truth in which Rhodes said Smackdown!'s team was a second rate team from a second rate show, with Truth saying Dusty Rhodes was the only reason Cody was on Raw and WWE World Champion Randy Orton was the only reason he's had any success; moments later, WWE Unified Tag Team Champion the Big Show walked in, with Truth then leaving; featured an ad promoting the 2009 Survivor Series; featured a backstage segment in which Triple H & Shawn Michaels gave their team of Show, Rhodes, Kofi Kingston, Mark Henry, & Jack Swagger, during which DX talked about their history with each man; moments later, Hornswoggle appeared dressed as DX until they sent him away; included a "Don't try this at home" PSA; featured comments from earlier in the show of fans outside the arena voicing their opinion as to which team would win, with the fans largely split on their opinions; included an ad for Smackdown! vs. Raw 2010; included a video package recapping the history between John Cena and Orton, set to Civil Twilight's "Letters from the Heart;" featured a backstage segment with Kingston and Rhodes in which Rhodes blamed Kingston for Team Raw losing; after the two exchanged words, Rhodes jumped Kingston and left him laying: WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin (Raw) pinned WWE IC Champion John Morrison (Smackdown!) at 10:55 after pushing Morrison off the top as he attempted Starship Pain; neither title was at stake; Mizanin wore a mouth guard for the match; both Team Raw and Team Smackdown! were shown watching on backstage before, during, and after the contest WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix, & Natalya Neidhart (Smackdown!) defeated WWE Divas Champion Melina, Kelly Kelly, & Gail Kim (Raw) when Phoenix pinned Melina with the Glam Slam at 6:54 after dropping her face-first across the top rope; after the match, Team Smackdown! was shown looking on backstage World Heavyweight Champion the Undertaker defeated CM Punk, Batista, and Rey Mysterio Jr. at 10:01 by pinning Batista with the tombstone after Batista threw Mysterio onto Punk outside the ring; following the match, Josh Matthews conducted an in-ring interview with Mysterio and Batista regarding their efforts, with Batista eventually confronting Mysterio, claiming he was stabbing him in the back; moments later, Batista dropped the mic and began assaulting Mysterio in and out of the ring before eventually throwing Mysterio into the ringside barricade; Batista then began to walk off but returned and kicked Mysterio in the head WWE Unified Tag Team Champion Chris Jericho, Kane, Matt Hardy, R-Truth, Finlay, David Hart Smith, & Tyson Kidd (Smackdown!) defeated Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kofi Kingston, Cody Rhodes, WWE Unified Tag Team Champion the Big Show, Mark Henry, & Jack Swagger (Raw) at 15:36 when Jericho pinned Kingston after Show dropped Kingston with a chokeslam off the top and then knocked Triple H out with a punch; immediately after the match, Show went backstage as Team Smackdown! celebrated in the ring with the Bragging Rights trophy John Cena defeated WWE World Champion Randy Orton in a 60-minute No DQ Ironman match to win the title; stipulations stated that it would be the two men's last title match and that if Cena lost he would leave Raw; Cena received a mixed reaction during the introductions; there was a 30-second rest period between falls; fall #1: Cena defeated Orton via submission with the STFU at 3:55; fall #2: Orton pinned Cena at 9:00 with the RKO as Cena ran the ropes; the clock was briefly stopped at 12:56 as referee Mike Chioda had a ringside trainer look at a cut on Cena's head; fall #3: both men were pinned at 17:00 after Orton hit an RKO as Cena dropped him with the FU, thus giving both men another fall; following the fall, trainers tended to Cena in the corner; fall #4: Cena pinned Orton with a FU off the top at 19:37; after the fall, Ted Dibiase Jr. & Cody Rhodes ran out and double teamed Cena during the rest period, with Dibiase dropping Cena with Dream Street; fall #5: Orton pinned Cena at 20:56; immediately after the fall, Kofi Kingston ran out and ran Rhodes & Dibiase backstage with a steel chair; fall #6: Orton pinned Cena at 25:35 after throwing him a lighting grid at the entrance stage; fall #7: Cena pinned Orton with an inside cradle at 32:58; fall #8: Orton pinned Cena at 35:18 with a DDT from the apron to the floor; fall #9: Cena pinned Orton at 51:10 after walking up the steel steps and putting Orton through the commentary table with a FU; fall #10: Cena defeated Orton via submission with the STFU at 60:19, with seconds remaining on the clock, after Orton was caught in the hold for nearly a full minute